1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications terminal connected to a server, in which specific data are stored, via a network, and a data-update monitor server connected to a server, in which specific data are stored, via a network for monitoring update of the specific data and transferring information obtained as the result of monitor to a client, as well as to an information distribution system for sending information obtained as the result of monitoring update of data to every object on a list. The present invention also pertains to a method of obtaining information, a method of transferring requirements, and a method of monitoring a data update, as well as to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an abrupt increase in number of users of value-added communications services, such as personal computer communications services. A general procedure for participating in such a communications service gains an access to a server (communications host) from a communications terminal. Data transmission between the communications terminal and the communications host enables the communications terminal to participate in the communications service supplied by the communications host.
Some of the conventional communications terminals used for this purpose have a function of recording a series of text data (logs) previously transmitted through communication, as well as a function of sending and receiving data to and from the communications host.
The conventional communications terminal, however, simply records the logs. The user should accordingly read the recorded logs all over again in order to find a desired piece of data. The record of such logs increases on every communication of the communications terminal with the communications host. It is very difficult for the user to find a desired piece of data among a large number of logs.
A communications terminal proposed to solve this problem has a function of cutting and sorting out the recorded logs after the end of communication. The function of cutting and sorting out the recorded logs given to the communications terminal enables the user to find a desired piece of data relatively readily. In case that data received in a current access are identical with the data transmitted from the communications host in a previous access, however, any proposed communications terminal records the same data twice. Even if the communications terminal has the function of cutting and sorting out the recorded logs, the identical data still exist in the sorted-out logs. This increases wasteful record of data. Overlap of the same data also makes it difficult for the user to find a desired piece of data.